


Twilight and her mother have tea.

by darkdemonlucifer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdemonlucifer/pseuds/darkdemonlucifer
Summary: Twilight and her mother have tea shortly after Rarity died in a snuff film. Velvet revels that she was offered a part in one, but declined because she was pregnant. She admits it was her one regret in life, so Twilight helps her out.Commission for Anon! I really like eating, so you should consider commissioning me as well!





	Twilight and her mother have tea.

Twilight Velvet’s teacup clinked softly as she placed it back down on the glass table in front of her. Her legs were crossed politely over each other to prevent her daughter from seeing up her short black dress. 

Twilight was sat across from her, dressed in a rather formal suit as she had just attended her friends funeral. Despite this obvious grievance, Twilight did not seem bothered. She had a soft smile on her face, and they were talking as if nothing had happened. 

“So how did she die?” Her mother enquired as carefully as she could, the conversation progressing as if the floor was made of egg shells. She had not yet decided how well her daughter was taking the death, but after edging around the question for as long as possible, had finally decided to just go ahead and straight up ask the dangerous question.

Her daughter did not seem too bothered by the question thankfully, a slight smile breaking out across her face “Rarity died in a rather tragic accident, helping to make a snuff film.”

Velvet almost choked on her tea upon hearing this, her teacup clanking to the table a bit harder then she would have liked. It was not the response she had expected at all. Even worse, it was not how she had expected the gracious mare to die at all. 

But then again…

“Well, I guess she wanted to die young and beautiful, I can respect that.”  
Twilight nodded, taking a sip of her tea as she relaxed back into the leather armchair, she did not have any words to offer in response. 

Her mother carried on with her story, “I was offered a position as the star of a snuff film when I was younger… Unfortunately I was halfway through my pregnancy with you. At the time.”

She was caught off guard with this revelation, but she could see her mother’s face was flushed a deep red, and she was clearly massively turned on by remembering the memory. 

A ghost of a smile spread across her face as an idea popped into her head. “Is that the kind of thing you would like to try, mother?” She asked tentatively, trying not to let the excitement leak through into her voice. 

Velvet blinked once, placing her empty teacup down as she unfolded her legs, seeming deep in thought. Her sky blue eyes became unfocused, and for a moment, Twilight swore she could smell her mother’s arousal heavy in the air. This was going to be a lot of fun, if she said yes. 

After several uncomfortable and tentative moments of silence, her mother finally spoke “Yes… I really did want to say yes. But I knew that I had you to worry about, and I was not prepared to risk your life as well.”

Perfect. Twilight tried to not let her emotions get the better of her, still trying to hide the devilish smile that was trying to break out across her face. 

“I know it’s hard for you to understand Sweetie… But the thought of my life ebbing away as I scream in pleasure… My heart beating to a stop, nothing would turn me on more.” 

Her daughter gave her a comforting, almost understanding smile as she nodded slowly “Don’t you have Nightlight to help you get off?” 

A bitter laugh danced through the air “He can barely take his own socks off, let alone get me off.” Another darker chuckle followed her joke. Twilight’s heart was racing in her chest, and she could smell the stench of her mother’s arousal thick in the air. 

Velvet was not even attempting to hide it now, her legs were spread, giving Twilight a perfect view of her mother’s lacy black panties, currently soaked thickly with her mother’s juices. 

“And, say for example, if someone could help make that dream a reality, how is it you would want to die?”

Her motherly stared dreamily up at the ceiling as she continued speaking, so deep in the abyss of lust that one of her feminine hands almost danced down to plunge into her soaking love hole, before she thought better of it and pulled her hand back. 

“Well, I… I would have a situation set up in a classroom, where I would play a naughty student. I’d be spanked and fucked in front of the whole class, and then hung from the ceiling with a toy wedged in my snatch.” She trailed off dreamily, which defiantly had nothing to do with the bright purple glow coming off Twilight’s horn.

“I see mother… And what if I were to tell you that I could cast an illusion spell, we could act all of that out, and then I could have you back, with nobody any the wiser?” 

Velvet’s legs shook with need, one of her black boots tapping against the floor as a loud moan tore from her lips, forcing Twilight’s horn to glow even brighter as she soundproofed the room they were currently in, not wanting anyone outside to hear the moans of her whorish mother. 

“I’d.. I’d want it so bad!” Her mother cried, now openly rubbing her snatch through the black panties, the gray fur of her thighs now damp with juices. 

Her daughter let the demonic grin spread across her face, standing up and placing the teacup down as she strolled over to her mother. 

More magic later, and she was dressed in the same short black dress, with the addition of a pair of bright red high heels, and a tight white blouse that hugged her breasts and made them bulge almost obscenely. 

“Well then mother, I think you’ve been a very naughty student indeed.” Twilight said in a sultry town, staring down at her mother through thick black glasses that had appeared on the end of her muzzle, completing the look of a teacher. 

Velvet looked down at herself, and saw that she was now wearing a school uniform, a black blazer and tie covering a white shirt, and for some reason her short skirt had lost half its length, barely covering her soaking panties now. 

Twilight’s horn lit up like a sun, temporarily blinding the two ponies with its purple brilliance. The unicorn focused on the image of a classroom, focusing in excruciating detail as she begin to pull it into the real world, at least as an illusion. 

Her eyes opened, and she was in a classroom. There was a desk, and dozens of chairs with ponies sat in them. They were all dressed in the same uniform. Velvet was currently stood just behind the desk, her mouth agape in shock as she stared around the room in amazement. 

Before she could even take in and realize what was happening, Twilight was marching towards her with a huge grin etched on her face.   
“You’ve been a very naughty girl,” She said simply, bending her own mother over the desk with a smirk.

Her hand went down to the hem of her mother’s skirt, her purple furred fingers wrapping firmly around it, before tearing it off her. The classroom filled with whispers, slowly devolving into open cheers as her underwear was exposed to the open air. 

Twilight smiled devilishly, gripping the flesh of her rear tightly and massaging it like clay, making the classroom fill with cheers as she leaned close to her mother’s ear.

“You’ve been a very bad student!” She said coyly, before pulling her hand back and swinging it forward with all her might. It cracked loudly against her mother’s rear, making it jiggle lewdly as one of the students stood up, loudly clapping and wooing. 

The teacher looked to him with an annoyed look “Terry, calm down, you’re distracting me.”   
He gave another softer woo, raising a hand slowly before returning to his seat. Velvet was whimpering softly, but paused to look up at her daughter, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

Twilight soon dealt with this, swinging her hand forward as hard as she could manage. It smacked into her left cheek, filling the classroom with a loud crack as her mother cried out, her cunt now dripping down her legs as it winked needfully at her daughter as her left cheek slowly turned a bright crimson from all the blood rushing to it. 

He daughter leaned down, still roughly groping her rear as her tongue extended and licked around the base of her mother’s ear, before her teeth locked around the tip of it, -forcing the most pleasing of whimpers from her mother’s lips. 

Then Twilight begin to spank her in a most merciless fashion, her hand swinging back and forth over and over, impacting her mother’s rear over and over, turning it into a patchwork of red hand-shaped marks. With each impact it made her whimper loudly, her cunt dripping so much that it begin to form a small puddle of her juices on the ground. 

Soon she was panting softly, her face was a deep red, and the classroom had fallen silent to listen to her constant needy panting. Twilight was so needy, and she could not wait until the time came to take her mother’s life. 

She had to hold off however. She still had plans to follow through on! She moved over to her mother’s ear again, whispering huskily into it “Are you ready for the next step?”

Of course, Velvet nodded rapidly as her legs spread apart, exposing her winking cunt to the open air. 

“My, you are very naughty indeed… But if you want me to fuck you, then you better show me that you have learned your lesson by helping me out first.” 

Twilight’s hands went to the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it down to let her huge black futa horsecock flop free, once again an effort of her magic. The huge cock was already hard, filled with her nourishing lifeblood and thirsting to bury itself in Twilight Velvet. 

She smiled softly, then forced her mother onto her knees, slapping her in the side of the face with the huge cock. It left a slight red mark on her cheek, which was hidden beneath her blush. 

Velvet shuddered softly, and then Twilight grabbed her mane with a smirk “Go on, suck it like a good bitch before I have to force you.” 

Her mother did not resist, opening her mouth to expose her mouth, thick strings of saliva webbing softly between her teeth. He light blue eyes were so filled with need it looked like she was about to cry if she did not get the thick cock buried in her throat.  
Twilight was more then happy to provide that. She grabbed her mane roughly and pulled her head forward hard, forcing the wide tip of her cock into her mother’s tight maw. 

She pulled her head forward so hard it slid straight passed all her teeth and slammed into the back of her throat, making her eye’s fly why as she suddenly choked on the thick cock, so many time’s larger then that of her husband. Her throat convulsed roughly around her cock, and tears begin to roll down her cheeks. 

Instead of pulling away, her hands wrapping around the back of Twilight’s legs as she pulled herself forward hard, making her throat bulge obscenely as the cock forced its way down the tight fleshy tunnel.

Twilight groaned in pleasure as her eyes rolled up slowly, her fingers digging into Velvet’s scalp as she begin to thrust Tslowly, moaning out to show the class how much she was enjoying it, which earned a few more cheers and woos. 

Then she begin to slam her mother’s head back and forth, watching as more tears rolled down her cheeks, smearing her makeup and making a set of mascara streams that made black streaks down her cheeks. 

She did not slow down her thrusting, despite how much her mother might have been gagging. Twilight begin to ram her hips backwards and forwards as fast as she could, her balls slapping loudly against her mother’s chin as Twilight reached a hand down, beginning to rub at the bulge in her mother’s throat, using her flesh as a sex toy. 

Her convulsing throat was amazing, the warm flesh was convulsing tightly around her length, trying to force it out so that she could breathe. She was breathing through her nose, sucking in deep breath’s of musk from her daughter’s crotch that sent her into an even deeper lustful haze. 

Twilight did not slow down, even as her mother’s fingers dug into her legs and tried to pull away. He eyes has rolled all the way back, and her makeup had become little more then an unrecognisable slurry across her face. 

She smirked, then pulled her head all the way forward so that her nose was flat against her face, choking her roughly on the thick horse cock. Twilight then begin to hump her face, still rubbing the bulge that had formed in her throat. 

Her mother’s struggles became far more frantic, forcing a smirk from her daughter’s lips as she finally shoved her daughter off her thick horse cock, watching as she fell onto her back and begin to pant rapidly. 

Twilight did not let up however, putting a high-heel clad foot flat on her mother’s belly as she rubbed the huge horsecock which was still soaked with spit. 

Finally, she cried out, her back arching as her balls tensed, her thick cock throbbing several times as huge spurts of cum forced out of the flared tip of her member, splattering onto her mother’s face and soaking her clothing, making her blouse cling tight to her breasts as it became see through, exposing her stiff nipples to the whole classroom. 

Of course, the futa unicorn did not let up in the slightest, picking her mother up and forcing her to bend over the desk as her thick cock throbbed once more, already hard and ready to go again. 

Instead of poking it against her obviously needy snatch, Twilight gave an almost evil smirk and forced it against her mother’s rear hole, forcing a scream from the poor mare, although whether it was one of pleasure or pain cannot be known for sure.

Her mother was tight, but Twilight refused to let up, forcing forward in a truly unstoppable fashion. The tight pucker finally parted and her mother screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her cunt seeming to wink even faster, as if crying out in need itself. 

Thankfully, Twilight took pity on her, a hand reaching down and slipping brutally into her needy snatch, fingers curling to send even more pleasure tearing into the female that was quivering beneath her. She did not even regard her as a mare any more, she was little more then meat for her to force her length into. 

She pressed forward hard, cock sinking deeper inch by inch until it was hilted in her, spreading the hole far wider then it had ever been spread before. Her hands reached down and gripped her toy’s hips firmly as she pulled the length out slowly. Whimpers sounded from the mare beneath her as the classroom fell silent, watching with silent anticipation.

Once Twilight was all the way out, she slammed forward as hard as she was able, the huge horse cock slamming into the mare-meat beneath her as the poor female screamed and writhed, ceaseless pleasure and pain tearing through her body and sinking its fingers into her mind. 

She did not slow in the slightest however, totally blind to the begging, pleading or screaming of the toy beneath her, all she cared for was ramming the thick rod of meat in and out of that tight hole with all the speed and might she could muster. 

The warm flesh convulsed and milked madly around the length as it slammed in and out of her, attempting to force it form her body and only managing to encourage it to go even faster. 

Her feminine fingers reached down and gripped Velvet’s mane tightly, pulling her head back and making her look at the class as she was fucked brutally over the desk, screaming like a needy whore with every thrust. 

The class was currently regarding her with a mix of cheers, some of them egging her on and some of them calling her cruel names. She barely paid attention to any of this however, her mind going blank with each of the thrusts and preventing her from putting together any kind of coherent thoughts. 

She could feel the cock deep inside her, the thick length sliding in and out, at its deepest point even managing to make an obscene bulge in her belly. 

The mix of agony and bliss was like the strongest of drugs to her, and soon she was rubbing mindlessly at her belly as she moved her hips back and forward, moaning and screaming as her eyes slowly rolled up. 

Her daughter’s thumb was rapidly rubbing over her clit, and she knew that she was not going to hold out much longer. She was going to have one of the hardest orgasms of her life, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Velvet’s hair was tugged back hard, Twilight forcing her to look into her eyes, which were giving her the most indescribable look form behind those thick framed glasses. 

In that moment, she knew that whether she wanted it or not, her daughter was going to make her cum, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she wanted to. 

Twilight screamed out, cock ramming into her far harder then any of the thrusts from before, and then

Everything went white. She screamed in pleasure as her eyes rolled all the way back, darkness filling the edge of her vision as she felt the warm, fertile seed flood into her, bloating out her belly before backwashing out onto her daughter’s balls as her cunt convulsed around a cock that wasn't there, her juices squirting onto her daughter’s thighs as her mind broke apart, her legs going limp as she collapsed against the desk.

She got not respite however, her mane being tugged roughly to hold her up as she drooled all over the desk, those blank blue eyes a sign of a mind frantically trying to put itself back together. 

Maybe she had hopes of recovering, maybe not, but Twilight honestly did not care in the slightest. She had to get her mother ready. Her hands darted down and tore off her mother’s blouse, exposing her bare breasts to the world as Twilight’s horn glowed to life, summoning up a purple vibrator. 

She pulled out a length of rope and attached it to the ceiling. 

Then she slammed her mother into the desk and laughed almost madly, “Are you ready to die you worthless whore?” She asked, pressing a hand roughly into her throat to get across the point she was about to murder her. 

Velvet looked up to her, her eyes still blank as she nodded mindlessly. It mattered not to Twilight, she was still going to kill her even if she did not want it, there was going back now. 

She roughly rammed the vibrator into her cunt, turning it onto its maximum setting and taping the remote to her upper thigh. Twilight then wrapped the rope tight around her mother’s neck, getting ready to hang her like the worthless slab of mare meat she was.

Before that happened, Twilight leaned down, one hand roughly groping at her breasts as she leaned in close, mashing her lips roughly against Velvet’s, their tongues dancing together, mixing their saliva back and forth as she stared into those broken blue orbs. 

Her mother was nothing more then a slab of meat now, and nothing could have turned her on more in the whole world. She sat down behind the desk, the rope grasped firmly in her hand as her other hand grabbed her cock, starting to softly rub it. 

Then the other hand tugged roughly on the rope, just for a moment, just to let her mother know that her life was about to end and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Her mother did not seem dissuaded in the slightest, one hand even reached down to rub needfully at her clit as she anticipated her own death with nothing but a massive amount of pure arousal. Twilight could not have been prouder of her mother.

Then she grabbed the rope harder, tugging it down with all her might. Her mother was lifted into the air, and gave a surprised gag as she stepped off the desk, her legs dangling in the air as the rope cut off her air. 

She choked loudly and her legs kicked against the empty air, but despite this, there was no fear behind her eyes, merely an insane amount of lust she was attempting to sate by rapidly rubbing at her clit, not even attempting to loosen the noose that was wrapped tightly around her neck. 

Twilight watched her mother gag with a smirk, her fee hand rapidly rubbing at her thick horse cock. She was trying to take a slow, but watching her mother slowly asphyxiate was just too hot to handle. Her hand begin to move faster, and soon it was a blur, her eyes rolling up as she listened to the cheers that had filled the classroom, mixing with the gagging of her mother into a perfect symphony. 

Meanwhile, Velvet was in a world of pure bliss. She had thought her orgasm before had been powerful, but now she knew that the orgasm that ended her life was going to be beyond words. 

Her hand was rubbing rapidly at her clit, darkness was already starting to edge at her vision, but she did not care. Her life was over, and all she cared for was ending her life on the most powerful orgasm possible. 

Her fingers curled, hooking deep into her cunt as she felt the vibrations from the toy tear through her. Her vision was starting to swarm with stars, darkness closing in from the edge of her vision as her heart thundered away in her chest. 

Foggy memories flashed before her vision, her own dying mind sending her pleasure soaring to new heights as the world around her faded out. Nothing else but her orgasm mattered to her. 

Pleasure built up, pressing desperately against death’s door, and she knew that once that door opened, she would finally get release. She kicked and struggled against the empty air as her cunt convulsed around the vibrator. The cheers of the classroom faded away.

She was dying, death’s door was calling her, and yet she did not want to give up just yet. She knew that every rub, every vibration, would make her final orgasm all that stronger.

Her strength was failing, yet she kept it up, pleasure was welling up like nothing she had ever felt before. Her eyes rolled up and she moaned out like a whore…

Darkness closed in on her vision and her heartbeat became unsteady. And then, death took her. Her hand twitched rapidly, rubbing her snatch as her cunt squirted all over the floor. 

Her vision turned white from pleasure, every nerve burning with it as she howled in pleasure. The world span away from her, and her life ended floating in a void of bliss, every one of her nerves screaming in pleasure. 

Twilight watched as her mother begin to twitch on the end of the noose, her legs spreading as her cunt squirted all over the floor while the classroom filled with cheers.

She leapt up from her seat, dashing over and lying down with her head between her mother’s legs, watching as they kicked their last. And then a thick stream of warm golden urine squirted from her cunt. 

It splattered into her mouth and filled it with a bitter taste. Then it washed over her body, splattering warmly onto her breasts and cock. Her mother was dead! She had killed her for little more then worldly pleasure!

Her cock throbbed and she rubbed it frantically, staring up at her mother’s body as it hung limp in the noose. And then she cried out, her back arching as pleasure tore through her, back arching and cock flaring up as thick ropes of cum splattered from her cock. 

It coated her mother’s legs and feet, and the illusion melted away. The classroom faded, as well as the people in it. Terry gave one last cheer before vanishing into the void. 

Twilight was left there, panting on the floor as her mother hung from the ceiling above. She was coated in a mixture of cum and piss, her mother was dead by her hand…

Yet she felt more amazing then she had ever felt before. She needed more of this. She needed more of this feeling… But first she needed rest. She slowly lay her head back, and drifted into a peaceful sleep beneath her mother’s corpse, a faint smile etched on her face.


End file.
